In multi-speed bicycle hubs with a large number of speeds, e. g. more than three speeds, it is sometimes necessary to provide more than one, e. g. two speed control members within a hub shaft bore of the hub shaft for changing the gear unit to the various speeds. If the control members are in pushingly abutting engagement with control slide members of the gear, it is possible to simply insert the control members from one end of the hub shaft bore towards abutting engagement with respective control slide members. In this case there is, however, a risk that the speed change control members are lost before the bicycle hub is combined with an operating mechanism.
For moving the speed change control members to various positions corresponding to individual speeds an operating mechanism may be used which has a number of mover members corresponding to the number of speed change control members. These mover members act onto the speed change control members. The mover members may be moved through one single input member of the operating mechanism. This input member again may be moved by a transmission means such as a Bowden cable from a handling mechanism. The input member may be provided with a number of control tracks corresponding to the number of mover members, i. e. to the number of speed change control members. Thus, the speed change control members may be brought to various positions, a combination of predetermined positions of the speed change control members defining a predetermined speed.